In the past, a variety of virtual reality (VR) technologies that present an artificially constructed virtual space to a user have been practically implemented. For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes a technology for achieving high operability when a user operates an avatar existing in a virtual space. In contrast, augmented reality (AR) technology, which has become the focus of recent attention, presents to a user an augmented reality space (AR space) by partially modifying a real space. With typical AR technology, a virtually generated object (virtual object) is superimposed onto an image from an image capture device pointed at a real space, providing a user experience as though that object exists in the real space depicted in the image.